Love Between Two
by Hemostrat
Summary: It is a dark rainy day at school and Sora and Tai broke up about a week ago. He needs a way to win back Sora's heart


Love Between Two 

Love Between Two 

It was dark, raining day and for the first time in weeks Tai was early to School. Sitting backward in his chair looking out of the window seeing a boy and girl under an umbrella, and the boy giving his coat to her. 

"I remember those days," Tai thought to himself. 

********Flashback********

Tai walking in the park and sitting down on a bench. "I wonder what Sora wanted to talk about," Tai thought to himself. Then his girlfriend Sora walking down from the road sitting down with Tai on the bench. "Hi Sora."

  
"Hi Tai, I have something to tell you," Sora said.

"Hold on, are the rumors at school true?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I'm, I'm sorry. They are…" she answered. 

Tai with a shocked look on his face then asking "Sora, what did I do wrong? We where having a great time!"

"Oh Tai, this is hard enough please," she told him getting up but only to find Tai holding here arm. 

"Sora, what did I do wrong?" 

Sora now with a fear tears coming down from her eyes "Nothing, I just don't have that kind of feelings for you like you do for me, now please let go." Sora turning her head around to look at Tai. Tai realizing that he was causing her pain by holding her and seeing that he was crying too so he let go.

*********Real Time********

"Why did she have to leave me?" he thought in his head. "For that stupid rock star… she didn't have that kind of feelings for me that is bull. She wanted to be famous," then all of the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tai are you O.K?" asked the voice. Tai turning around seeing that is was his sister! 

"Kari," Tai said in shock. "What are you doing here?" 

"Project," answered another voice coming threw the door.

"Davis, anyone else?" 

"Yeah," T.K. said coming threw the door behind Davis. "Cody, Yolie and Ken."

"It isn't like you to be early Tai, are you sick?" Joe said laughing looking at him. Everybody then started to laugh. Then threw the door came two other kids. A boy and girl. The girl taking off her jacket reviling herself to be the red head Sora. And the boy putting the umbrella away reviling himself to be the rock star Matt.

"Hi Tai," Sora said looking at him Tai still looking out the window but now bolting around to look at Sora.

"Hi," Tai answered.

"Hey Tai," Matt said to him.

"Oh, hi Matt" Tai said to him with a disgusted look on his face. 

"All right, I have to go so Joe you will be in charge for pretty much the whole day," the teacher told him.

"Hold up teach, there is only six of us twelve counter the guests," Tai said.

"The rest are sick Tai," the teacher told him walking out the window slamming it and leaving with a "bang". 

"I'm already bored," Mimi stated. 

"True of Dare?" Tai asked. Everybody nodded his or her head up and down. "Since I thought of it I go first, True or Dare Matt?"

"Dare," answered Matt.

"I dare you too kiss Kari on the lips," Tai said in a crafty voice.

"Sure," Matt answered moving over to Kari whispering in her ear, "You where always cute, but this really doesn't mean anything," Kari blushing at what he said while the two moved closer to each other letting their lips touch. About three seconds later they ended the kiss and Matt went back to his spot. "Truth or Dare Tai?"

"Dare,"

"Do you still have boyfriend girlfriend feelings for Sora?" 

"Should I tell them?" Tai thought to himself. "They probably already know, I'll tell them." He said to himself in his head. "Yes I still do." Everybody a little shocked that he came out with it.

"Truth or Dare Sora," Tai asked.

"Truth," Sora answered.

"Same question as Matt asked me but me at the end,"

"No" Sora answered. 

"I'm sick of this game," Tai said. "Spin the bottle?"

"You have a bottle with you Tai? You really are a looser," T.K. said. 

"No, our teacher is a function drunk, he has bottles in his desk let me go get one," he told them getting up.

"How does he know this stuff?" Joe whispered into Matt's ear. 

"He has a lot of detentions, I think the teacher drinks after school." Matt answered. Tai coming back with a bottle.

"Me first," Tai answered spinning the bottle landing on Sora. 

"Hold up Tai," Davis said. "What is it? Cheek, Lips French?"

"Lips first then French later on?" Mimi answered. Everybody agreed. 

"You have to go in the corner," Kari said making a little laugh with everybody. Tai and Sora getting up and moving over to the corner.

"This doesn't mean anything Tai," Sora whispered in his ear. Both of them sitting down moving closer to each other and lips finally touching. Tai thinking that it just wasn't enough so he slipped his tong in to her mouth but the second she felt it she slapped him across the face. "TAI! I can't believe we were together once!" Sora yelled at him getting up and walking back to the circle. Tai putting his hand over to where Sora slapped him and felt a tear coming down from his eyes. 

Mimi walking over to Tai helping him up. "Tai, they love each other she doesn't love you like you do her."

"I know Mimi," he said whipping tears away with his sleeve.

"Oh Tai," Mimi said moving closer to Tai kissing him on the lips and walking back to the circle.

The End 


End file.
